Smoke and Fire
by Rizzlesnightengale
Summary: When news reaches Sara Lance of the explosion on Lian Yu, nothing is going to stop her from reuniting with the one person she never should have left. Eventual Nyssara. I don't own any of these awesome characters.


Title: Smoke and Fire

Summary: When news reaches Sara Lance of the explosion on Lian Yu, nothing is going to stop her from reuniting with the one person she never should have left. Takes place directly after the season finale 5 of Arrow and AU in Legends of Tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within these two amazing shows. I'm just playing with them for a little while before I give them back.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a story like this, so I would love to hear what you think. Think I should continue with this idea? I'm still on the edge of my seat waiting for the season premiere and this is just what I think should happen since I know there won't be any Nyssara.

The moment the words left Rip Hunter's lips, Sara Lance understood why he had demanded that she be sitting for the news. There was no doubt that her legs would have caved from underneath her as she was sitting, but felt as though she were falling. The image of Nyssa burning alive on Lian Yu sent chills down her spine and made her legs feels though they were jelly. Her heart skipped a beat, because she had honestly thought she had time to go back to make things right with her former lover. The idea that she would never see who she believed to be her soul mate again had never even crossed her mind until now.

"Is she?"

Sara's words were barely audible over the pounding in her chest and she was terrified to hear Rip's answer. She didn't want to believe that Nyssa was gone, because it just wasn't possible. If anyone was capable of fleeing any situation, it was her beloved. Nyssa al Ghul had survived more terrifying situations then a burning island in tact and she hoped to whoever was listening that this was going to be the same.

"I don't know. I got a message from Oliver asking for help, but that was didn't have any information yet."

Her eyes widened and anger spread through her body like wildfire. She jumped to her feet, her fists balled at her sides and her face hardened. She couldn't believe that Oliver had messaged Rip instead of her knowing how she felt about the former assassin. She was going to throttle him the moment she knew that Nyssa was okay, because he'd never been so careless before in his life. She glanced around wildly, not having a way to get to her love any quicker.

"Nyssa's in trouble. Why aren't we doing anything?"

Rip crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulder, in hopes of calming the former assassin down. She had to control herself from flipping him over because she knew that it wasn't not Rip's fault what had happened. It was Oliver Queen's. She turned her attention from the hand on her shoulder back to Rip, who stood in front of her staring at her with concern and sympathy. She was suddenly glad that it had been Rip to deliver the news and not one of the others, because he of all people knew how she must have felt.

"We've already charted the course, Sar. We're about to make the jump to Lian Yu. Do you think you're okay enough to take your seat?"

Sara nodded shakily. Her legs felt like jelly again and she hated how helpless she felt since they were still too far away for her liking. She allowed Rip to guide her back to her seat and didn't resist as he buckled her in. In a different scenario the white canary never would have allowed someone to guide her in that manor, but she trusted Rip immensely so she didn't tear his head off for the gesture. She was too numb to really care about anything that was going on around her as her mind was only focused on getting to her love. She was completely unaware of the looks of concern from her teammates on the waverider. Not even Mick had made a wise ass remark and that was unusual for the sarcastic man.

"Gideon, make the jump."

Rip's words faintly reached her ears as she felt the normal pressure through her body as the waverider made the requested jump to Lian Yu in present day. Even after all of this time, the idea of jumping through time and space still held a certain degree of excitement for the blonde haired warrior. However, instead of enjoying herself like she usually would she just felt the pit of her stomach filling with dread. She was terrified what she was going to find when they arrived at their destination.

The fires that were spotted as the waverider descended upon the island did nothing to squash her fears either. It was a good thing that Sara was not in control of the ship as she'd already missed the boat just offshore that held Oliver Queen and his son. The ship had jumped to the exact moment after Oliver had sent the message alerting Rip of the problem. Rip threw up his harness and immediately started dealing out tasks for the crew. Sara had barely heard that she was to follow him before she was ripping her own harness away from her and jumping to her feet.

She had to run to catch up to Rip as he was already exiting the ship and onto the vessel to great Oliver and his son. The waverider was hovering just beside the ship and Sara's eyes widened when she spotted the body laying on the other side. Whatever had happened there had been intense and she wondered why she had not been contacted sooner for help. She could not imagine why Oliver would think Sara would have ignored his request. Her family and friends meant a lot to her as well and she'd have dropped everything if they really needed her too.

The fire on the island drew her attention away from the dead body once more and she felt her veins turn to ice. She angrily wiped the tears away from her face before looking coldly in Rips direction, wondering why they weren't already searching for survivors. The look on William's face stopped Sara dead in her tracks from ripping into either men on board, because she saw the same grief that was probably shining brightly in her own eyes in his. She leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're gonna find her," Sara whispered before Rip ushered the boy onto the waverider to safety.

Whether she was speaking of Nyssa or the child's mother, Sara could not be certain but it seemed to calm the boy down enough for him to be led away. Once he was gone she watched silently as Rip and Oliver tossed the body over board before directing the boat toward the burning island. She had been so consumed with her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Mick, Ronnie, Martin, and Nate had joined them on the ship as well. It was a tight fit, but they were going to need all the help they could get for the search and rescue mission they were about to embark on.

The moment the boat was close enough to the island, Sara ignored the others as she leaped off the boat and swam the rest of the way. The moment her feet touched land, she was shouting for Nyssa. Her heart thudded loudly in her throat with every step she took and she almost doubted she would be able to hear a response.

She barely registered the waverider above, spraying the island with water to squash the growing fires. She doubted the ship would ever be able to fully put the fires out, no matter how much water it was able to produce in the fabrication room. That wasn't something she was concerned about though. Her only concern was finding Nyssa and the others alive.

She shouted Nyssa's name again and heard someone coughing up ahead. With renewed purpose she charged forward. She was disappointed and excited all at the same time, because while it wasn't Nyssa falling to the ground in relief, she was relieved to see that Felicity and Thea were alright.

"Are you guys alright?" Sara demanded.

"I think so," Thea coughed out, "We got separated from the others. We're really glad to see you though."

She felt movement behind her and Oliver came up behind Sara. He ran over and pulled the girls into his arms, relief apparent on his face.

"Did you see if Nyssa was okay?" Sara forced out.

The look that Thea and Felicity exchanged before they shook their heads to her question had her heart dropping into her stomach again. She tried to remind herself that just because she hadn't been seen did not mean she was dead.

"We'll find her Sara," Oliver said firmly, "She's a survivor. This isn't the battle that takes her out."

Sara could only hope that he was right.


End file.
